


Powiedz jasno, czego chcesz

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Rzecz, która się nie zdarza [12]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Past Underage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:58:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W przypadku innej osoby Eames nie bałby się zapytać wprost.</p>
<p>AU w stosunku do wydarzeń znanych z filmu, ale osadzone w podobnych realiach — PASIV na porządku dziennym.<br/>Zbetowane przez <strong>Kaczalkę</strong>.<br/>Many thanks to <strong>Helenish</strong> for her beautiful work and her kind permission to publish this translation!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powiedz jasno, czego chcesz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ask for what you need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/160957) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



# Powiedz jasno, czego chcesz

Eamesowi brakuje wrodzonej ostrożności, ale została mu wcześnie wpojona, więc początkowo zachowuje dystans. Obserwuje Arthura, który jest teraz bardziej opryskliwy niż kiedyś, wymagający, spięty i surowy jak skaliste urwisko. Eames nie pozwala sobie na wspomnienie tamtego okropnego pierwszego roku, gdy był tak pewny, że Arthur mu wybaczy, gdy co wieczór wracał do swojego hotelu z myślą, że zastanie go w środku, siedzącego w oczekiwaniu na łóżku ze styropianowym kubkiem kawy kupionej na stacji benzynowej. Minęło już tyle czasu, ale może Arthur nie odczuwa jego upływu, bo bez przerwy zaczepia Eamesa, zadaje mu pytania, podsuwa pomysły i nakazuje je przeanalizować, opiera się o jego biurko i czeka, jakby Eames wciąż był uczniem łamiącym sobie głowę nad równaniem kwadratowym. Jest to irytujące, niemniej Eames okazuje tolerancję. Nie zamierza sprowokować Arthura do próby sił, więc zostawia mu możliwie szeroki margines działania.  
Wprawdzie to Nela kieruje grupą, ale zazwyczaj daje Eamesowi wolną rękę, o ile nie zaczyna ingerować w jej architekturę, i najwyraźniej podobną swobodę przewiduje dla Arthura. Gdzie kucharek sześć, myśli Eames, przyglądając się Arthurowi wypisującemu na tablicy plan podróży ich ofiary. Na bladej skórze jego przedramienia, tuż poniżej łokcia, widać smugę od markera. Cel ataku jest wysoce rozważny i zorganizowany, klient zaś życzy sobie, by całą akcję przeprowadzono, nie pozostawiając śladu, i do tej pory nie znaleźli jeszcze sposobu, jak wciąć się w terminarz tego faceta tak, żeby nie sprawiało to wrażenia jawnej manipulacji. Eames napomyka o tej małej niedogodności, na co Arthur odpowiada z rozdrażnieniem:  
— Wiem, pracuję nad tym. Jak ci się wydaje, co robię cały czas?  
W przypadku innej osoby Eames wziąłby ją na bok i zapytał, o co, kurwa, chodzi, przecież jesteśmy w tym samym zespole, wywarłby trochę nacisku i byłoby po wszystkim, ale Arthur… Arthur może mu jednak nie ufa. Może nie chce jego pomocy.  
— Na pewno znajdziesz jakieś rozwiązanie — mówi, a Arthur rzuca mu niecierpliwe, rozczarowane spojrzenie i odwraca się z powrotem do tablicy.  
Cudownie, myśli Eames, po czym organizuje czterodniowy wyjazd, żeby przyjrzeć się bliżej najmłodszemu synowi ofiary.

***

— Wyjeżdżasz — stwierdza Arthur wieczorem, zaglądając przez drzwi do kuchni, gdzie Eames, zgodnie z kulinarnym grafikiem, przyrządza dzisiejszą kolację.  
— Trafne spostrzeżenie — odpowiada i nabiera na łyżkę kawałek pływającej w zupie marchewki. Rozpływa mu się w ustach.  
— Ja tylko…  
— Sądzisz, że nie jestem zdolny do przeprowadzenia samodzielnej obserwacji? — pyta Eames.  
Stara się, by jego ciało było odprężone, a ruchy spokojne, jednak Arthur i tak się wycofuje.  
— Nie, pomyślałem tylko, że…  
Eames napełnia miskę gęstą zupą, okrasza ją solidną porcją tłuczonych ziemniaków i stawia wraz z łyżką na ladzie przed Arthurem.  
— Dobra — mówi Arthur, sięgając po miskę. — Zobaczymy się w przyszłym tygodniu.  
Przez kilka kolejnych dni Eames, zakamuflowany jako woźny w szkole prywatnej na obrzeżach Turku, wyciera podłogi i opróżnia kosze na śmieci. Dzieciak ofiary jest nadąsany, trudny we współpracy, samotny i w nieprzyjemny sposób przypomina Eamesowi, ile sam zawdzięcza Arthurowi. Arthur zaś, skoro już o nim mowa, najwyraźniej dąży do rozejmu, bo dzwoni z propozycją odebrania go z lotniska.  
— Nie ma takiej potrzeby — odpowiada Eames. — Wyląduję nie wcześniej niż tuż przed północą. — Lotnisko znajduje się dobre sto kilometrów od ich bazy, co oznacza długą i uciążliwą jazdę samochodem.  
— I tak będę w okolicy — mówi Arthur.

***

Arthur odbiera go niepozornym, dość nowym modelem sedana, przez blisko pół godziny jedzie w niewłaściwym kierunku podrzędnymi, coraz bardziej dziurawymi drogami i zatrzymuje się wreszcie na zalesionym poboczu wąskiej, ciemnej szosy.  
— Zamieńmy się miejscami — mówi i wysiada.  
Eames obchodzi samochód i wsuwa się na fotel kierowcy. Obserwuje we wstecznym lusterku, jak Arthur podnosi z tylnego siedzenia pustą torbę podróżną i grubą bluzę z kapturem. Zakłada ją, a następnie zwija torbę w ciasny rulon, chowa na piersi i zasuwa zamek błyskawiczny. Naciąga kaptur na głowę i stuka w okno. Eames opuszcza szybę.  
— Nie gaś silnika — nakazuje Arthur. Bluza, sporo za duża, zwisa luźno z jego ramion. — Gdybym nie wrócił za dwadzieścia minut, jedź do szkoły.  
— Ale…  
Arthur unosi rękę na pożegnanie i wkracza w wysoką trawę pod lasem. Wdrapuje się na ogrodzenie z siatki drucianej, zwinnie zeskakuje na drugą stronę i wtapia się w mrok.  
Eames patrzy na zegarek.  
Arthur pojawia się po kwadransie. Przerzuca pełną teraz torbę przez siatkę, pokonuje ogrodzenie, podbiega do sedana, ciska bagaż na tylne siedzenie i wsiada.  
— Ruszaj — mówi. Nie jest nawet zdyszany.  
Niemal przez godzinę jadą podawaną przez Arthura trasą w kierunku miasta. Eames nie otrzymuje żadnych wyjaśnień i o nic nie pyta. Wreszcie Arthur odwraca się, wciska między fotele i otwiera leżącą za nim torbę. Eames widzi w lusterku jej wnętrze, wypchane dużymi, białymi butelkami z plastyku i połyskującymi srebrzyście blistrami tabletek, zapakowanymi w przezroczyste worki. Arthur rozrywa jeden z nich i wyjmuje pierwszą z brzegu butelkę, po czym wraca do poprzedniej pozycji, zapina pas, rozcina paznokciem folię pod wieczkiem i łyka na sucho trzy pigułki. Zamyka oczy i opiera się potylicą o zagłówek.  
— Arthur, co ty…  
— Przepraszam, chcesz jedną?  
— Nie, skąd — odpowiada Eames. — Czemu… Nie, nie chcę.  
— W porządku. Skręć tutaj w lewo.  
— Co jest w tej torbie?  
— Głównie oksykodon — mówi Arthur. — I amfetamina.  
— Czy ty… Więc po prostu świsnąłeś komuś dopalacze?  
— To łatwiejsze niż najazd na aptekę — wyjaśnia Arthur. — Magazyny mają słabszą ochronę. Zdążyłem nawet sfałszować faktury, nikt nie zauważy, że czegoś brakuje.  
— Arthur…  
— Na skrzyżowaniu w tę stronę.  
— Jezu Chryste — nie wytrzymuje Eames. Zjeżdża ostro na bok i gasi silnik.  
— No co? — pyta Arthur z irytacją.  
Eames łapie go za nadgarstek.  
— Od jak dawna bierzesz to świństwo?  
Przypomina sobie, że Arthur już w bazie wyglądał na wyczerpanego, co oczywiście dałoby się wytłumaczyć wytężoną pracą. Eames jednak wie, że kiedy trzeba skupić się nad zadaniem, lecząc się jednocześnie z obrażeń odniesionych w poprzedniej akcji, bo czas na rekonwalescencję jest zbytnim luksusem, środki pobudzające i przeciwbólowe są przydatne, niemniej szybko stają się odrobinę zbyt pomocne i ciężko się z nimi rozstać przed kolejną robotą. Arthur był drażliwy, ale nic ponadto. Dobrze ukrywał swój stan.  
Arthur patrzy na niego w ciemnym wnętrzu samochodu. A potem uśmiecha się blado i uwalnia dłoń z uchwytu.  
— Łyknąłem ibuprofen — mówi. — Głowa mnie boli.  
— Och — odpowiada Eames.  
— Jedź, spóźnimy się.  
— Co innego miałem sobie pomyśleć? — burczy Eames, ruszając z pobocza. — Nie wtajemniczyłeś mnie w swoje plany.  
— Bo nie pytałeś — ucina Arthur krótko.  
— Świetnie. Czy mógłbyś mi, proszę, w takim razie zdradzić, co tu jest, do cholery, grane?  
— Rozpętałem wojnę narkotykową — oświadcza Arthur.  
— Chyba żartujesz.  
Eames zerka pospiesznie w bok. Arthur sprawia wrażenie tak drobnego, niemal młodego w zbyt dużej bluzie, układającej się w luźne fałdy pod szyją.  
— Dlaczego? — pyta najbardziej rzeczowym tonem, na jaki go w tej chwili stać.  
— Ten pierdolony gość, Karjalainen. Wzorowo wypełniony terminarz, przyjacielskie obiadki z szefem policji co czwartek, poranne poniedziałkowe spotkania z burmistrzem, prywatna ochrona osobista. Wzrost przestępczości wywrze nacisk na organy ścigania i działalność odpowiednich urzędników. Terminarz naszego celu będzie wymagał zmian, a w jego otoczeniu bez wzbudzania zbytnich podejrzeń może pojawić się kilka nowych twarzy. Wojny narkotykowe ściągną uwagę policji na tory zupełnie niezwiązane z naszą specjalizacją, poza tym napędzają się same, gdy tylko wprawisz je w ruch.  
— I nie przyszło ci do głowy, żeby uzgodnić ze mną swój plan zalania rynku opiatami? — pyta Eames.  
— Niby jak? Wykręcałeś się za każdym razem, kiedy próbowałem z tobą porozmawiać przed twoim wyjazdem.  
— Nie, ja przecież wcale… Nie o to mi…  
— A potem zwaliłeś na mnie całą pieprzoną robotę i zmyłeś się na tydzień — kończy Arthur.  
— Na cztery dni — koryguje Eames — w ciągu których ani na moment nie wyłączyłem telefonu. Fakt, że nie chcesz ze mną pracować, nie oznacza jeszcze zielonego światła do podejmowania jednostronnych decyzji.  
— _Ja_ nie chcę z tobą pracować? — Arthur z furią wciąga powietrze głęboko do płuc. — To ty poszedłeś sobie w diabły — dodaje cicho. — I nigdy nie… Jezu, mogłeś przynajmniej zadzwonić, Mal wariowała ze zmartwienia…  
— Więc o to chodzi?  
— Chodzi o twoje nastawienie. Oczekujesz, że sam uporam się z naszym zadaniem bez jakiegokolwiek wsparcia czy pomocnej opinii.  
— Przecież poznałeś moją opinię.  
— Oznajmienie, żebym robił, co uważam za najlepsze, nie jest żadną pomocą — mówi Arthur zgryźliwie.  
— Dobra — odpowiada Eames. — W porządku. Nie chciałem wchodzić ci w paradę. Myślałem, że sam poradzisz sobie ze zleceniem.  
— Słuchaj, ja… Nela jest naprawdę dobra, a Tom to niewątpliwie miły facet, ale nie dokonam niczego z połową zespołu. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto osłania mi plecy, kto…  
— W takim razie wiedz, że nie potrafię, kurwa mać, czytać w twoich myślach — mówi Eames. — Nie wkurzaj się na mnie tylko dlatego, że zabrakło ci odwagi, żeby otworzyć gębę i powiedzieć jasno, czego chcesz.  
— Rozumiem — odpowiada Arthur gniewnie, wiercąc się na fotelu.  
Eames zmusza się do rozluźnienia zaciśniętych na kierownicy rąk. Jadą w milczeniu przez ekskluzywne przedmieścia, centrum i dzielnicę biznesową aż do miejsca, w którym dominują stare, wzniesione ciasno obok siebie budynki, a większość latarni straszy stłuczonymi jarzeniówkami.  
— Zatrzymaj się tutaj — nakazuje Arthur i Eames parkuje w gęstym cieniu opuszczonego magazynu.  
— Eames, powinienem… — Arthur zaciska wargi. — Powinienem wysłać ci wiadomość albo coś w tym rodzaju. Tim i Nela się zgodzili, więc w razie czego i tak zostałbyś przegłosowany.  
— Ale Tim i Nela leżą sobie spokojnie i bezpiecznie w łóżkach, podczas gdy ja jestem tu z tobą, żeby… właśnie, co tak dokładnie mamy zrobić?  
— Wzbogacić rynek o dodatkowy towar i zburzyć istniejący podział sił.  
Eames wzdycha.  
— Sprzedamy trochę narkotyków, rozwalimy parę łbów, porządnie wkurwimy wszystkich zainteresowanych, a na koniec pozostawimy sprawę swojemu biegowi — tłumaczy Arthur, po czym otwiera schowek i wydobywa z wnętrza dwie maski narciarskie.  
— Cudownie — komentuje Eames.  
— Odczuwasz konflikt etyczny na myśl o spuszczeniu łomotu kilku handlarzom narkotyków? — pyta Arthur zmęczonym tonem.  
— Nie, po prostu generalnie staram się unikać podobnych rzeczy — oświadcza Eames, naciągając maskę na twarz. — Ale skoro sprawa wymaga poświęcenia…  
— Sprawa wymaga poświęcenia — powtarza Arthur pod nosem i parska cichym śmiechem.  
— Co?  
— Nic takiego… Wcześniej nigdy nie używałeś takich nadętych powiedzonek. Jakoś kojarzą mi się natrętnie z Wielką Brytanią.  
— O, mówisz o czasach, kiedy miałem nie rzucać się w oczy jako uczeń amerykańskiej szkoły? — pyta Eames lekko zaczepnie.  
— Podoba mi się — odpowiada Arthur z namysłem w głosie. — I może okazać się użyteczne. Wdzieranie się przemocą do cudzego umysłu nie budzi aż tak wielkiej pogardy, gdy wspiera cię przy tym czarujący Anglik.  
— Nie jestem czarujący — protestuje Eames. — Mówię jak każdy inny normalny człowiek.  
— Tak, już dobrze, Zero-Zero-Siedem. Gotowy?  
— Nie bądź dupkiem — mówi Eames, ale bez urazy.  
Twarz Arthura rozjaśnia mimowolny, sekretny uśmieszek, który Eames dostrzega, zanim Arthur chowa usta pod maską.


End file.
